hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Pacific typhoon Season
ASYSTEMS: TROPICAL STORM STARRADIA (AGNA) Super Typhoon Parma - 2009.png On January 2, a build up of thunderstorms became a Tropical Depression by noon. The PAGASA named the system Tropical Depression Agna, and making landfall in Catanduanes. By January 4, 01W strengthened into Tropical Storm Starradia. Tropical Storm Starradia made landfall on Casiguran, Aurora by evening. Tropical Storm Starradia exited PAGASA’s Philippine Area of Responsibility, and later dissipated east of Hongkong. ! TYPHOON XARIN (BARRY) 800px-Mekkhala 2015-01-17 0414Z.jpg On January 29, a tropical depression was named Barry by PAGASA. Barry headed east, then headed West as Tropical Storm Xarin. Xatin became a typhoon on January 31, and made landfall on Sorsogon by night. Xarin quickly dissipated, on February 2. ! TYPHOON LORI Typhoon Keith 1997.jpg On February 3, a tropical Depression formed east of the Philippines, and exited PAR. On February 4, it was named Tropical Storm Lori. Lori headed to Guam, becoming a Category 3 typhoon on February 7. Typhoon Lori was known as the COSTLIEST Storm in Guam, to be retired by FSM. ! TYPHOON MANIZIG (CARDO) Super Typhoon Rammasun - 2007 (3).png On April 4, a tropical Depression became Tropical Storm Manizig, and meaning for Bird in Japan, became a Severe Tropical Storm on April 6. By April 7, Manizig became a typhoon, and was named ”Cardo” by PAGASA. On April 8, Manizig became a Category 4 Super typhoon, and headed to the Ryukyu Is. in Japan. By April 9, Manizig made landfall on Southern Japan as a Tropical Storm, and dissipated on April 11. ! TROPICAL STORM OLGANY (DIANA) Possible July Tropical Storm (2005).jpg A tropical Depression headed for Guam on June 6, failing to develop into a Tropical Storm. On June 7, it became Tropical Storm Diana, named by PAGASA. It was also named Olgany by FSM. Olgany became disorganized, so PAGASA and FSM stopped their updates. ! TYPHOON ZANA (EMILIA) Super Typhoon Vongfong 2014.jpg A Low Pressure System was named Tropical Depression Emilia on June 7. Tropical Depression Emilia became Tropical Storm Zana by noon. Tropical Storm Zana continued its direction and began explosive intensification, from a Category 1 to a Category 5. Typhoon Zana made landfall on Aurora on August 10. Typhoon Zana weakened with interaction with Typhoon Younus to the left, and headed northeast. Severe Tropical Storm Zana passed through Batanes Islands and dissipated on Taiwan on June 12. Typhoon Zana was retired by PAGASA, and was replaced with Eva for 2022. ! TYPHOON YOUNUS Typhoon Sanvu 2005.jpg A tropical depression formed from Olgany’s remnants on June 9, and became Tropical Storm Younus by noon. Severe Tropical Storm Younus rapidly intensified, becoming a typhoon on June 11. Interacting with Severe Tropical Storm Zana, On June 13, Typhoon Younus made landfall on Korea, dissipating on June 14. ! TROPICAL DEPRESSION 08W (FELICIA) JMA TROPICAL DEPRESSION 2009.jpg A disorganized low Pressure area was developed from Zana’s trough on June 13. It became Tropical Depression Felicia on June 14 and quickly dissipated on June 15. ! TYPHOON NISAMOR (GAELE) Super Typhoon Rammasun - 2007.png A tropical depression formed on June 23. It became a tropical storm, and was named Tropical Storm Nisamor on June 25, and on the same time, it was named Gaele from PAGASA. By June 27, Typhoon Nisamor became a Category 2 Storm, and made landfall on Bicol Region on June 29. Typhoon Nisamor weakened to a Category 1 storm while crossing Metro Manila, and weakened to a Tropical Storm on June 30. Nisamor dissipated on July 2. ! TROPICAL STORM FANPONE Atlantic Tropical Storm (1).jpg A tropical Depression formed on June 25. It became Tropical Storm Fanpone on June 26. Exiting the West Pacific, it became a Category 5 Storm on the Central Pacific. ! TROPICAL STORM AMITHINY (HUANING) 885px-JMA TD Aug 28 2013 0250Z.jpg A tropical depression became Tropical Storm Amithiny on June 29. It entered the PAR as Huaning, then exited back with a distrorted shape. ! TYPHOON NAOMI (IVY) STS-106 Typhoon Saomai.jpg Super Typhoon Jangmi - 2007.png A tropical depression formed on July 1. It became Tropical Storm Naomi on July 3. Becoming a typhoon on July 5, Naomi passed Guam as a Category 3 typhoon. It entered PAR as a Category 4, and was named “Ivy” by PAGASA. Typhoon Naomi (Ivy) became a Category 5 between Luzon and Taiwan, and exited the PAR on July 7. Typhoon Naomi weakened to a Category 4 typhoon and made landfall on Korea. Naomi weakened rapidly, from a Category 4 to a Low Pressure Area on July 10. ! TROPICAL STORM ONI (JOSIE)- no image available TYPHOON VEN (Kenn-Luke)- no image available Category:Pacific typhoon seasons